The life that never existed
by gearfox7
Summary: What if you hold a secret that may end the world? what if the gods go on a hunt? demons cornered you into the darkness? magicians arresting you? A mad organization that is trying to resurrect the third Reich and it's leader? and all you do is run? who will you fight for? for yourself, the one you love, or the very world? all you have to do...is dont fall...into the eye of the world
1. Chapter 1

heya, anyway i hope you enjoy this fanfic, please dont hate. thanks

* * *

**Prouloge: the belly of the beast**

* * *

An old city lays in silence through the day. A hooded figure walks around with a backpack that looked stuffed up. He looks at the old city from under his hood. He looks like a 19 year old, and his height was about 6 feet. His hood falls off as the wind howls through the old city. His hair long and straight down. There hang some army dog tags around his neck. His skin was light caramel, and his eyes are a different pair. One was purple and the other red with a strange symbol. His pupil was still there but there were some dots around the eye that looked like commas, they were only three and they shape like a triangle if you connect them with lines... he stares at the old city. He hears some laughter, like if darkness had a voice.

"Come on Aiden, let's go check it out." he was talking to no one but people would think that way. Something comes out of his pocket and levitates in front of him. It was a gun, a five-seven to be exact. He smiles and takes it. He stops and listens like if he was hearing somebody talk to him. "Don't worry Aiden; I'll be fine maybe we can find some food, water and a place to stay"

He began to make his way to the old city. He walks down a dirt road that had many craters. He saw some black marks on the edge of each crater. As he walks past by them he hit something with his foot. He looked down and crouched. It was something of a stick. An ivory stick, some were long others and somewhere shorter than others. He even saw some figures, but they were small. He nudges one of them and some sparks flew out of the figure made out of clay. He got back fast and took a few steps back and breathing hard. Something went down here and was hit pretty hard. He found scorch marks on the walls with what looked like were a body that was badly burn. He walked along the old city. Each step he shivered. He came to some symbols that were still burning a bit in light purple fire on the ground. He couldn't make out what it was. There were blazing symbols and at the bottom of the symbols was a figure which looked like a giant snake or something.

"What is that...Egyptian language or Greek?" he looks up. He listens carefully and his eyes widen. He looks down and sees the symbols.

"...hieroglyphics... 'Isfet' ...chaos..." he mumbled. Just then he felt his heart was on fire and melting him. He falls to his knees and screams out a bit as he clutches his chest. He lifts up his sweater and his shirt making him drop the gun and his backpack. His body structure was tone and a bit big. He looks at his chest. The same hieroglyphics was there where his heart was at. It burn bright like the one on the ground. He had that mark since he was born; it was sort of a birth mark. He never really paid attention to it. But now that he knows what those symbols mean and now he began to worry.

"Aiden what does this all mean for me?" he stood there trying to listen but Aiden didn't reply. He sighs in a bit of disappointing to know that Aiden is now sleeping. He put on his shirt and sweater. He gets up, dust him off. He bends over and picks up the gun and backpack... this was too much for him. He had so many questions but not a lot of answers. He finds a small library that was badly damage but still intact. He smiles a bit. Maybe he can find a good book to settle in and borrow. He runs there with a smile. Knowing that he could lose himself in a good book than seeing the damage out here and that freaky symbol he saw and bares on his chest. Half of the library was damage. There were only two rooms that were working properly, an office and a restroom. He hit the jackpot but first a good book to look for. He looks at the sections that were undamaged and tries to look for a book.

"Let's see...afterlife and you...secret to eternal youth a dummy guide...ah here it is Maximum ride: angel experiment by James Patterson!" he smiles big and takes out the book. Just as he takes it off the shelf a swirling light appears at the end of the library. He quickly put on his hood and looked. It was a man...wait...no...It was a man made out of clay. It looked around searching for something. It looks in my direction and holds it arms out. It begins to run after him. He looks scared but does the only logical thing he could do. He took the gun out and aimed carefully. He opens fire on the clay man. The bullets hit it but it doesn't slow him down.

The clay man lunges at the guy but, he dodges to the side just in time. The clay man hit a damage book case and the shelves full of books avalanched down on it, buried the clay man whole. He sighs in relief but doesn't let his guard down. He walks slowly to the where the clay man is buried. He held his breath to see if it was alive. Clay hands shot out of the book pile and grab his arm. He screams and sounds scared. He holds his gun out to the clay man that was buried and began open fire. Bullet after bullet was shot to the clay man and its grip weakens around his arm. He broke free and fell back. He kept pulling the trigger but he ran out of ammo. He threw the gun at the clay man and began to back up fast. He slams against a bookshelf and a couple of books fell on him.

" okay...that...that was a bit too...close..." he sighs and a book came down and hit him in the head." OU...dam...huh?"

The book lays open to a page. He saw a picture that looked exactly like the clay man. He got the book and began read it. "so...this...thing...it's called a Shabti...servants made out of clay or wax...so that is what is is...but that doesn't explain why was it after me...it has multiple functions..." he continues to read it out loud. He didn't notice the Shabti getting up. He was about to read more but the Shabti ran to him. Got the book he was reading and ran to the edge of the library where the Shabti disappear in a swirling light. He just stood there, blink a couple of times trying to process what happened.

"Um...was...um...did that just happened...ugh this day just got a little weird." he sighs and takes out the book the Shabti tried to take. It was weird but in any case he was glad he still had the book he wanted. The sun was setting and rays of sunshine broke through the cracks of the library and hit him. He felt warm and alive. His chest began to burn and he yelled out loud. He ran into the shadows the burning died down. He looks at his chest and the hieroglyphics 'Isfet' glowed through his sweater and shirt. It glowed for three seconds and then it vanished. He grumbles and gets up. He grabs his pistol and puts it in his backpack. He starts heads into the office. He scavenges for some food and blankets. He found one of those fireproof blankets, some water and fruit, and some candy bars. He lies down on the fireproof blanket and looks at his dog tags. He read his name over.

"Ryder...Ryder white..." Ryder sighs. This was the only thing he had on him. That and his birthmark. He eats an apple and drinks a bit of water. He yawns and feels sleepy. It's been a crazy day and that Shabti run-in was too much. He lays his head on his backpack and drifts off to sleep. He began to have his dark dream. In his dream he walks among the ruins of a large city. Many corpses were there. He walks to a pyramid that was glowing purple with the symbols of chaos. His chest begins to glow and react to the symbols. But this time it was different. He hears a snake slithering. A giant red snake was there. His golden eyes full of hatred and anger looks upon Ryder. He spoke in a dark voice.

"I shall live, and you will die, my resurrection will be legendary!" the snake began to wrap itself around Ryder. Just then a light began to shine down on the giant snake and Ryder. His flesh burn like if he was on fire. The birth mark he bares became too hot and began to burn heart. The snake screamed and slithered into darkness while Ryder was on his knees crawling to the shade. Something landed in front of Ryder. To his surprised it looked like a boat that was on fire. He saw a warrior with the head of a falcon. He opens his beak and screeched. A woman stood by his side with multi-colored wings. He looks at them and blinks. As he looks one more time there stood a boy and a girl. The boy was a 19 year old. His hair was a bit long and curly. His skin was dark brown and he was wearing some jeans, a green t-shirt with a hoodie. Much like rider's black hoodie but the boys was a zip-up hoodie. He looks at the girl; she was an 18 years old. He skin was light brown, and her intelligent blue eyes felt like she could see the soul of Ryder. Her hair was not exactly blonde but certainly not brown. She was wearing some combat boots, some ripped jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. But they weren't alone. Other people came up behind them but the strangest thing is that some came to their side but falling from the sky and landing gracefully. They all looked at Ryder as he got back up

"You must be destroyed" the girl yelled out and her staff began to glow white. Ryder began to back up slowly and was going to make a run for it. He hears a hiss and looks back. There was the giant snake there with creatures emerging from the darkness. They look like demons. One of them had a captain's uniform but his head was replaced with double crescent battle axes looked freaky. The snake laughed and hissed.

"To kill me, you have to kill the human who is the prodigy of my resurrection" the snakes looks at me and if back away slowly.

"We killed you once, we can kill you again, apophis!" the boy took out a sword that looked like a sword with a hook-shape blade. The apophis chuckled.

"You can't kill me this time Carter Kane and Sadie Kane! you, your friends, the ones you love or the rest of the gods can't do nothing to hurt me, only this pathetic human can and he is too weak!" the boy called carter looked at Ryder with fury. Ryder whimpered a bit and backed away. He raises his sword and looks at Ryder, the girl called Sadie screamed at his brother but carter threw his sword with deadly accuracy and impaled Ryder on the shoulder. Ryder hollered out in pain as his chest began to glow with the hieroglyphic 'Isfet'. Everyone gasp and looked upon Ryder with horror. A huntress pulled out an arrow and shot at Ryder. Ryder couldn't move at all, he was paralyzing with fear. The arrow came close to his heart and impaled him. He begins to fall back and closes his eyes. The world began to slow down. He closed his eyes but then heard a voice that sounded godlike.

"This is your story, but do you choose to follow it?" and that is when everything went black.

.

.

.

Ryder woke up screaming and sat up. He was breathing hard and heavy. He was covered in sweat. He takes off his sweater and shirt to see his birthmark. It was still there as usual. He sighs and gets up. He grabs a towel that was there and heads to the restroom. Ryder tried to turn on the light, but as he suspected. There wasn't any power.

"Great...no power. Just like home." he took out his flashlight and made it stand as he turned on the light. He pointed upwards and it illuminated the whole room. He turns the water on from the sink and began to wash his face and let the water run through his head. He was feeling refreshed and clean, but he could never erase the memory of that dream. He sighs and begins to dry himself off. He began to walk to the door. He never realized that when he was about to open the door it would have changed his life.

He opens the door to reveal a young girl. She was around 17 years old. Her beautiful, intellectual, brown eyes met his mix eyes of purple and red. Her hair was long and down. She was wearing linen clothing. A shirt and some pants. She looked at him with widen eyes. She gazes upon his eyes that were scary but somewhat comforting. She looks at his chest and realizes he had no shirt and started to blush terribly. Ryder notice she was blushing because he had no shirt and began to blush as well.

"I-I'm sorry i-i didn't t-think that someone was...i-i...um...l-let me...um...bye!" she turn around and walk fast away but she smiled and blushed. Ryder watches her go. She was a bit shorter than him but very beautiful. He was having an urge to hug her, stroke her beautiful strong hair and protects her. She looks so fragile but very strong. He sighs dreamily and chuckles. He makes it back to the office and a realization hit him. Somebody was in the library! He got his sweater and put it on. He grabs his shirt, some supplies and stuffed it in his bag. He grab gun and ejected the empty clip and reloaded a full clip. He only has two clips and that's it. So he needed a melee weapon in case he has to go hand-to-weapon combat. He looks around and sees a glass case with two swords with a hook-shape blade. He went up to it and read the display card, "khopesh: favorite weapons for pharaoh's guards."

"Good enough!" he raises his elbow and slams it down on top of the glass. Shattered it and he grabs both of them. A shock goes through his hand and through is body. He got one and flipped it in the air. He grabs it in midair and twirls it. He felt like these blades belong to him. He put on his backpack slid the two khopesh between the back of the backpack and his back so that he can draw them out faster. He got his gun and placed it in his leg holster. He began to quickly make his way to the entrance when a big guy stood there. He looked like a 16 year old but his body structure was big and bulky. Ryder quickly puts on his hood as he turns to his direction.

"Hey you! If bet you're the one who shot that Shabti!" he began to make his way to Ryder. The girl was there and looks nervous. Ryder began to step back and look for an escape route. He looks up and saw a wired that was hanging low. He also saw that it was tangle to some models that were hanging and leads to an opening. He looks at the guy who was walking but all he saw was a fist going straight to his face. He was smacked to a book shelf.

"Julian! Why did you do that!" the girl yelled at the guy called Julian.

"He was a threat Cleo!" Julian counters her argument. Cleo pouted and was going to argue back but stood silent as a howl echoed through the old city. Ryder's eyes widen.

"Shit! They found me!" Ryder cursed and looked around. Cleo and Julian looked at Ryder.

"Who are you and what those howls are!" Cleo began to get scared.

"My name is Ryder white, and those things are experimental animals that caught my scent three months ago and been tailing me ever since" Ryder explains.

"Dam, three months, ya got some guts to survive them, so how do we survive them." Julian smirked and got that violent look into his eyes.

"Not we, just me, you will be just a dinner plate in the way and be dead" Ryder checked his ammo and Cleo began to hyperventilate.

"I don't want to d-die!" she was at the point of shedding tears. Ryder went up to her and cupped her cheek. She looks into his comforting eyes as he wipes the tears away from her eyes. Julian narrowed his eyes at Ryder like if he was trying to hit on Cleo but this time he was thankful that he was able to calm down Cleo.

"Don't worry, just head into the office and you will be safe" Ryder reassures her and she nods. She quickly makes her way to the office and Ryder goes to Julian. He stands beside him without looking at him and tells Julian something. "Go into the office with her and barricade the door, whatever you do or whatever you hear, doesn't open the door. If things get bad to worse there is an emergency window. Just break it and get out with her. I'll try to stall them." he takes off his hood to reveal his face. Julian gasps as he saw his eyes.

"Dude, that's so cool but so weird, how you got those eyes?" Julian was now curious. Ryder was going to saw something else when his heart began to burn and he holds his scream. He clutches his chest and falls on his knees. Julian tries to help him but he sees his chest glowed some symbols he wished he would never encounter again.

"Isfet!" he read the hieroglyphics and looks at Ryder who was in pain. "What are you!?"

The howls were closer. Ryder looks at Julian. "What are you waiting for an invitation!? Get to the office now!"

Julian nods and heads to the office. After this is over he was going to have a little "chat" with Ryder and question him about that glow. He came in and closes the door. He began to barricade it. Cleo began to help. Ryder got up with his chest still glowing. He pulled out one of the khopesh and pulled out his gun. He hears a voice and smiles.

"I am glad you're awake Aiden. We got some problems." just then a door broke open and Ryder heard a dark, hollow voice.

"Little pig, little pig...let me come in" what appeared to be a werewolf came in to the room? His body was pitching black and his jaw was crimson red. Either there likes that or they have been eating raw meat again. Ryder pointed the gun and snickered.

"Not by the hairy ass ya got, you overgrown furball!" he open fires on the animal. It was a critical hit to the head and the monster fell to the floor. More began to pour in and circle around him. Cleo saw a crack and looked through it. She saw Ryder and those things that began to circle around him. Ryder just stood there and closed his eyes. He waited for the perfect moment to strike. One of those shadow wolves lunge in from of him and the other behind him. But what Cleo saw really took her breath. The front one was frozen still and Ryder turn around fast to the shadow wolf that was close to him with his jaws open ready tear out his throat but it never got the chance. The barrel of the gun was in its mouth and Ryder pulled the trigger which exploded the shadow wolf in a puff of smoke. He does a backflip but at the same time pull out his khopesh. He flips over the shadow wolf that was still frozen and impales it in the head. He twists the head and pulls out the sword causing the shadow wolf's neck to snap in pieces and vanish in a puff of smoke. He lands on one knee with the khopesh stab to the ground and the gun held close to his face. Cleo was amazed and maybe he was a magician or maybe he was one of those who found the djed amulet like they did.

"This is a far more level of combat I have ever seen." Cleo whispered and Julian joined her.

"You think he is a magician? I mean look at him for all we know he must follow the path of Horus at an elite level." Julian whispers back.

"No...I read on all combat moves...this is different, more coordinated. Like if he has two minds." Cleo kept on watching.

More begin to attack him but Ryder either pushed them back, knocked them down, slayed them. He kept on fighting like he always had. The dust cleared and rider was still there. A few scars here and there but still fine. He goes and grabs the wire. One of the shadows wolfs tried to sneak up behind him and Ryder had a smile across his face. He pointed the gun up and open fired on a large stone that was tangle with the wire. The stone fell and pulled the wire up to an open hole in the roof. The shadow wolf missed but as it landed it realized that it landed where the stone was dropping. It looked up and whimpered. The stone fell on it with a crack and a puff of smoke. Ryder landed on the roof and just as the some men came in with uniforms. They had some kind of mask and suit, looks like those bio-hazard suits. One of them had a rod that was glowing bright red. The came close to office door and held the rod. It began to glow orange. The guys holding the rod said something and one of them came to a crack. Julian looked through it they held something to the crack. It shot something and hit Julian. It began to shock him and then flew back. His khopesh hit the window and cracked it. Cleo screamed and fell back. The men in bio-hazard suit began to tear open the door with crow bars. Three of them pulled out a shield that was shaped into a diamond and began to run electricity.

"Shit...I can't let them get their dirty hands on them." his chest began to glow the symbol. He growls and puts on the hood. He points it at the one holding the gun into the crack and turned it sideways. He pulled the trigger and got a headshot. The one that was shot hit the wall and fell to the floor. Everyone turn to see who shot him. Ryder jumped and slide down the rope. He landed and put away the gun and pulled out the two khopesh he had. One in each hand. Cleo looked through another crack and saw Ryder chest glowed the hieroglyphics 'Isfet'. She gasps and tried to hide her fear. But now she was worried that they might kill him.

"Hey look punk, you kill one of our men, so now you die playing the hero!" one of them pulled out a katana and another one pulled a long sword and charge at Ryder. Ryder put his back against a weak wooden beam and prepared for a swift kill. Both came at the same time and struck their swords at the same time. Ryder duck down and threw him forward. The weak wooden beam got destroyed and part of the roof collapsed on them with dust flying all over causing everyone a blur vision but not Ryder. He threw both khopesh and impaled two at the same time. The others gasp as this happened all too quickly. Ryder came out of the dust and fired his gun with accuracy. Most of them fell dead and the others began to run. One of them pulled out a katana and began to slice the air. He drew the swords in the air and he did a backflip. As the swords dance in the he caught them and landed. He was showing his pride of a sword wielder and held out his sword to Ryder. Ryder just sighs and shoots him right in the head. The swordsman fell back with a heavy thud.

"Never bring a knife to a gun fight." Ryder sighs and goes to pull out his swords. Cleo was now full of fear. Ryder had killed them in cold blood. She hears a moan and looks to her side. Julian moans in pain she goes to him and tries to see if she can help. She looks out of the window and see an obelisk. She had to get him to it and open portal. Ryder came in and Cleo looked at him in fear. Ryder saw that and he looks hurt.

"I am sorry you had to see that...I...I understand if you hate me and fear me, but there are more coming, we have to go." Ryder doesn't look at her and begins to help Julian up. Cleo felt a bit harsh, she guesses he had no other choice and decided to take a gamble. She went up to him when he was not looking and got close to his cheek. She gave a quick kiss on his cheek and backed away while blushing deep red. Ryder looked at her and blushed deep red.

"T-t-thank y-you for saving m-me and Julian." Cleo felt really uncomfortable.

"Um...y-your w-welcome." he was having some trouble speaking and she giggles. Julian moans and they snap back to reality. They began to lift up Julian and got out of the library.

"Where to?" Ryder looked around cautiously.

"The obelisk, I need to open a portal" Cleo looked are Ryder as if he was going to call her crazy but he just nodded. He holds Julian up and they began to make their way to the obelisk. Cleo said an incantation and a portal of swirling sand was there she held Julian.

"Come with us. We should be safe." Cleo asked him but it was more like begging him. Ryder shakes his head.

"Nowhere is safe for me and I might endanger others." Ryder looks deep into her eyes.

"Okay then, I aint going, I am staying with you." Cleo pouted and Ryder sighs. He heard some people shouting and coming this way. Ryder could see that Cleo was being stubborn. He had to make her soft. He decided to take a gamble of his own. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against her own lips. She blushes madly and closed her eyes. She kisses him back. She felt butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was indescribable that she started to feel light headed. He broke the kiss and panted. She was out of breath but wanted more.

"I'll find you, but you got to go now." Ryder told her in a soft voice.

"No...I...I can't leave-" she was cut off by a quick kiss. Ryder whispered into her ear.

"Forgive me." he pushed Julian and Cleo to the portal. Cleo realized what he did but didn't argue. Before the portal closed she screamed out something.

"I'll find you!" with that the portal closed. Ryder turned around but encounters a hit with the back of the gun. Crumble to the floor and his vision was blurry. He hear them talking.

"Sir, what about the others?" one of them was talking through a radio. Another that looked like the commander spoke.

"Forget the rest! One magician will be good enough. We will drain his magic dry and kill him. For the new world begins and the old one will die!" he looked down at Ryder and Ryder looked at him. He really hates that guy. One of them smacked him in the head and he blacked out. All he felt was floating in darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

"Open fire! Push them back!" a boy was hiding behind some boxes. He was a 19 year old. He had a bit of curly hair and a hood over his head. Some round objects flew past him and hit two right in the face. The both fell to the floor in a heavy thud.

"Come on! We have to push them back!" he held and threw a round object back. It took down a target. As he looked up a womanly figure was above him. She cast a shadow on him. He gulped and tried to defend. But she threw the round object at him with the girl screaming his name.

"CARTER!" and everything went white. He opens his eyes and sees the woman on top of him. Carter looked at her.

"Zia..." carter whispers her name and she smiles. She bends down and kisses him straight on the lips. She had jet black hair that was straight, long and down. As she finishes kissing him she opens her eyes. Her amber eyes illuminated like if they were going to ignite a blaze. She was wearing a desert camo tank top. But her pants were a desert linen clothing.

"We won." she get up and laughs. Carter gets up. He was wearing some jeans and a red plain shirt. His hair grown out a bit.

"We demand a rematch, Sadie!" carter looks at the girl that stood above the crates. She had a tank top with some pins. She wore some black pants and some combat boots. Her skin a bit pale and her eyes were deep blue.

"Aww, is wittle big bwother a sore loser." she laughs and jumps down the crate. Since carter became one with Horus, he shared some traits of the falcon-headed god, like when he loses he demands a rematch till he has one victory.

"Match over! Winner! Team Isis!" yelled a girl in a referee costume. She was one of the new inmates that arrived at the twenty-first Nome. A boy came up behind Sadie that made her jump. She turns and sighs in relief. "Oh, Walt, it is just you"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Walter gave an amusing smile that literally almost melted Sadie. Walter is 18, an excellent magician, and still makes charms. His skin was a bit darker than carter's. His body structure is toned and muscular. He makes every girl try to claim him, but they knew never to mess in their relationship between Walt and Sadie. (well first off he still host the god Anubis, and second Sadie beat up 5 girls who tried to hit on him. so yeah, if anybody tries to do an OC pairing with Anubis...well...let's just say listen to the first warning and don't go for the second -_-')

"We could have won if Julian was here" carter growls but then stops. "Huh, where is he? He never misses a dodge ball game."

"yeah, and Cleo isn't here as well, she usually gets out of her library and begins to make strategies for both teams but never spills the other teams strategies." a kid got up. He had a purple sweater with hoodie. His pants were green and out of his hoodie came out a penguin. It was Felix, the penguin loving magician.

"Last time I heard they were having trouble retrieving a certain book" carter mentioned.

"Let's go check them out" Sadie was about to leave but looks at her other teammates. "Match dismissed!" she smile and then headed to the library with carter, Walt, and Zia. As they arrived thee first thing they noticed was a shabti with bullet holes. Steam was coming off from each bullet hole. As carter went to inspect the shabti, it crumbled into pieces. Carter backed away fast.

"Well, someone gave this 'hell' you three always speak off when things get chaotic." Zia goes to the broken shabti and picks up a small blue ghost ball. She pulls out her wand and says an incantation. The blue ghost ball expanded until it was a full size screen.

"Let see what this chap saw." Sadie got close to it. It began to play in first person point of view.

.

.

.

June 18, 11:08 p.m. / location: library

.

.

.

Cleo was standing in front of the shabti. "Okay, I need you to go get me the book of maximum ride: angel experimentation, no stealing, and make sure it does not belong to anybody." the shabti nodded and it rushes into a swirling portal and vanished.

.

.

.

June 18, 11:07 p.m. / location: abandon library in the outskirts of Texas

.

.

.

The shabti stepped out of the portal and into the abandon library that looked like it was hit hard. A boy in a hood stood there with the book. The shabti rushes to him but the boy takes out a gun and opens fire. It gets close and then it freezes up. You can see the boy's eyes.

.

.

.

Unexpected interference. End recording.

.

.

.

"Whoa. Did you see those eyes that he had, the look so bizarre?" Walt looks at carter and carter just nods. Just then a swirling portal appeared and came out Cleo and an unconscious Julian. Everyone rushed over to them.

"Is everyone okay?" Sadie went to help out Cleo. Carter and Walt tried to wake up Julian. Cleo was sobbing.

"Why am I so weak...why" she hugs Sadie and cries. Sadie hugs her and comforts her. Julian began to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Julian wakes up and looks around.

"Your back home man." carter tells him.

"What happened?" Zia asked.

"We were ambushed...the umboros Corporation...they were there...we met a guy in the library...he was being chased by some freaky animals." Julian tried to stand.

"You mean like Set's pets?" Walt looked intrigued.

"nah...something more... they shocked me...and I woke up here. Where is he? I need to talk to him." he said the last part in a deadly voice.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Cleo turns to Julian and every backs off even Julian. The last time she broke in a rage was when someone thought it would be fun to make a raft out of book. The poor kid was in the infirmary for a month. So they tried to be careful.

"So what if he bares the mark Isfet on his chest! He helped me get you to the portal and I bet he was captured by the umboros! Be grateful you're still alive!" Cleo still had a bit of tears. He breathing a bit ragged but coming stable. Everyone stood quiet. Carter was the first to get up and look at the screen of the ghost ball.

"Is that him?" he points at the screen and Cleo nods.

"But he bares the mark of chaos...and if they umboros have them, he must be worth something they do not want to lose." Zia was thinking deeply.

"Which means...it is a good thing...right?" Walt was confused.

"Who knows, but his level of combat is higher than an elite who follows the path of Horus. I mean, you should have seen him. He took on those creatures like if he had two minds. He might be from the first Nome" Julian finally stood up.

"I-impossible, Amos always make me check for new allies and always remember a face...but his, I do not remember." Zia looks at the screen.

"Maybe he found the djed amulet and tried to make his way over there...and maybe we met coincidentally." she looks down and blushes a bit as Cleo wipes the tears away. Sadie caught a bit of that.

"Carter. Can you go talk to Amos to see if we can find where the umboros took them, they might have a facility close by and if they are still on the move we can catch up with the blokes?" Sadie looks at carter and he nods.

"Julian and Walter. Please go with carter, Julian needs to report all this to the head of the first Nome. And Walt, can you go call your healer so she can check on Julian and Cleo." Zia ordered and both nodded. All the boys left the library and closed the door.

"So...you taken a liking to this boy" Sadie broke the ice. Cleo looks up and was blushing terribly.

"I-i don't know what y-your talking about!" Cleo looks the other way but she accidentally looked up at Zia.

"Oooooh somebody has a crush on the new inmate" Zia smirks and she chuckles.

"No! It is nothing like that! I just like his eyes...and his bare chest...his toned and calmed mind..." she sighs dreamily but stops as Sadie laughs. Cleo blushed a lot and gets a scroll and some ink she scribbles something in hieroglyphic and it pops out into a pillow she covers her face.

"So you found love. It is alright to show this emotion. This conversation stays between us girls. Okay?" Zia asked and Cleo nodded.

"I'll post this on Facebook" Sadie takes out her phone and pretends to type. Cleo throws the pillow to her face.

"Don't! Please! Or I will post on how you kept melting when Anubis looked at you and Walter as well!" Cleo fired back and Zia just enjoyed the show.

"Oh come on! That was just once" Sadie looks a Cleo.

"47. I kept count." Cleo laughs.

"Hey, I got a reputation of being a punky magician, don't blow it for me." Sadie made a fake whine and everyone laughed.

.

.

.

-With carter-

.

.

.

"...and that is pretty much what has happened. Any idea why the umboros are taking magicians?" carter looks into a scry bowl. Khufu was eating some cheerios while hanging upside down.

"Well...nothing has come up yet but we found some of our magicians. They were completely drained out of their magic, it will take them some time for them to recover...but some has turned up dead. Something is after us. They may have learned our secret." Amos looked through his side. He was wearing his blue suit with matching coat and fedora. His rounded glasses tinted with blue. His hair freshly braided with amber beads. It has been a while since carter spent time with him.

"So...what can we do...do we take him in to custody...or recruit him?" Julian looks at everyone.

"It would be best if we took him into custody and ask him...but if you can convince him to come with you...then maybe we may learn something about this whole operation, but a priority 1 is to release our fellow magicians, okay?" Amos looked at them. Everyone nodded. "Oh and carter"

"Yeah chief?" carter addressed him like everyone else.

"Please be careful. I do not want any losses." Amos gave them a caring look.

"Don't worry ill protect your boy." Julian flexed and Walter laughed. So did Amos. Carter just facepalmed.

"Okay! Move out!" he rushes out the door and all he heard was laughing.

.

.

.

-40 minutes later-

"Okay, the chief wants us to break in the facility and rescue the captured ones from the Umboros. But there is someone there that the umboros want. He will be a secondary objective." carter looked at everyone as they were on the boat with freak. A giant griffin humming bird. Freak roars with pride as he sails in the sky. There were only 16 magicians. Julian was there, also Sadie who was second in command, Zia brought up the back and Walter was like a lieutenant. Alyssa was there juggling some rocks. She was trig her best not to show that she was sea sick. And Felix was holding one of his penguins. Julian was talking to another one, his name was Carlos. He was as tall as Julian but his hair was a bit long and wavy. He was wearing some cargo pants and a red shirt that said "kiss the blade!" (Which I find it rather amusing) he follows the path of Horus as well. He has a long sword that was enhance by Walter. It can channel energy into the blade, like the Khopesh. His sister was talking to Cleo. Her name was Fatima. Like her brother her large scythe was enhance as well. But these two were the best when it comes to a standoff. She was wearing a pink tank top and black pants. She was wearing some boots that looked like Sadie's combat boots. She was very energetic but calm to Cleo. And the last one that was just eating a taco. His hair was wavy like Carlos a bit touching the shoulder. As they traveled through Duat his taco flew out of his hands. He pouts.

"Ah, come on! That was the best taco I ever made!" he yells out. Carlos snickers.

"Geez, it is just a taco, angel. You can make another one." Fatima rolled her eyes at him and he just sticks his tongue out at her.

"Well, look at that, dinner and a show." Sadie cracks a sarcastic smile and every laughs.

"Okay, enough jokes, were getting out of Duat! Be prepared for anything." carter got his khopesh ready. He could have used the crook and frail but he felt better to use his Khopesh. As they exited out of duat they saw a building that was 5 stories high. It had the umboros sign. A hexagon with triangles of red and white and in the middles was a snake. (The umbrella corporation logo to make it easy, just add the snake in the middle). All of a sudden, things get very chaotic. The air began to burst around them. Like artillery shots. Freak began to dodge left and right. He roared as if he was saying "Come at me bro".

"What is this? World war three!?" angel looks at the edge.

"If they are laying heavy fire, then they must be guarding something special." Zia nods.

"Okay, we shall divide into two team. Alpha team. Which is me, Julian and the other heavy resistance take the front door. We need to draw their attention away front he inside. Make a stand and push them back!" Carter looks at them.

"Ready when you are boss!" Carlos gave a devilish smile.

"Aye! Captain!" Fatima salutes.

"Ah great...here we go." angel sighs.

"Echo team! Led by my sister and the rest of you. You will infiltrate the facility from the top and find those missing magicians. If anybody happened to find a maximum security section. Mark it! We take care of each other! Alright!" carter yelled and everyone agreed. Zia was very impressed of his chain of command. A born leader. Freak began to make its way to the entrance. Alpha team began to get ready to drop. They were close as freak stopped for a second.

"DROP!" carter dropped down and so did the rest of Alpha team. Some of the umboros team took point and opened fired on them. Everyone raised shields and began to move forward. Freak made his way to the top of the building. They landed and got off fast. Cleo brought out a scroll and pointed at the ground.

"Crumble." she spoke this word and the roof cracked and collapsed inward. Some guards were buried but not dead. Just unconscious. Sadie took point and everyone ready their wands. They began to infiltrate. There were only scientist there in white lab coats. A guard came in front. Sadie was going to knock him out but what surprised her was what he did. He pulled out an ivory wand and pointed at her.

"Tas!" the hieroglyphics burned above them and the ceiling broke. Many wires began to wrap around them. Sadie dropped her wand as the wires tighten around her. She looked at Walter who tried to pass her his wand. She reached out as she was losing conscious. She tapped on the wires and spoke.

"A'max..." the hieroglyphics burned golden above her. The wires began to burst into flame and flew back. A big wire hits the guard straight in the face and knocks him out cold. Everyone gasp for air.

"Oh! So now non-magicians can do magic, what's going on!" Sadie looked angry but surprised.

"I don't know, but we don't want to stay here and find out." Walter looks around. "Wait! Where is Cleo?"

"She must have ran off when we got caught. We shall find her later, right now we need to head to the control center! Move out!" they ran down the hallway. They reached to the control room and located the prisoners. Sadie split into two teams. One team went to the prison room to free them, and Sadie, Walter, Jasmine (or jaz cuz I feel like she will kick my ass if I don't type her short name) went to go find Cleo. Cleo was running down the hallways looking into every window.

"Ryder...where are you!" she said to herself and picked up speed.

.

.

.

-Alpha team-

.

.

.

"Push them back!" carter slashed one of the guards as Julian tackled another one. As bullet shot Alyssa raised her hands up and crossed them to create a barrier of stone. Some of the bullets reflected and hit the guards. Carlos was surrounded by guards with Fatima. They were back to back.

"I guess this is where the author gearfox7 types in saying 'it looks grim for our young heroes' and takes a sip of coffee." Fatima chuckles and gives a smile with a 'squeak' sound. (Oh what the hell!) The guards looked at her, very confuse and so did Carlos.

"Um...what was that?" Carlos looks at Fatima.

"Oh nothing" she brings out her scythe and slashes one of the guards guns. Carlos shrugs and just sliced the guns. The guards retreated. One of the guards stood in front of carter. Carter was about to knock him out but his body began to glow in a dark red aura. He was encased in a holographic projection. He was 4 times as big as his own height. It looked like an ancient warrior but its head was shaped as a cobra. It hissed and brought down its holographic fist. Carter threw himself forward and landed in a roll. As it was about to recover the guard inside the aura gagged out blood and so did the hologram. It disappeared and he landed on the floor. Dead.

"So the guards are non-magicians and they can do that! Un-firkin believable!" Carlos looked at it.

"Yeah, like if they sucked the magic out of them, like vampires!" Fatima made a Dracula impression.

"Let's hope this building gives us answers." Julian enters. And so did the rest of alpha team.

They met up with echo team but there were no more guards, not even the scientist...carter didn't like it one bit.

"Man, this was too easy." Julian looked around.

"Too easy...I don't like this." Zia shivered. Carter couldn't agree more.

"Okay, everyone get the others to safety, Carlos and Fatima, bring up the rear. Sadie, Zia, Walter, let's go find Cleo." everyone nodded and rushed off.

They rushed to the end of the hallway. They saw Cleo but a guard standing behind her holding a gun to her head. A couple of guards were there.

"Well, what do we have here? A virgin boys!" the guards gave a perverted face and carter growled.

.

.

.

-Somewhere dark-

.

.

.

"Where...where am I..." Ryder was just floating into darkness. All he had was some medical pants. He opens his eyes and sees something coming but it was too bright.

"Ryder white. The human that has been on the run...rise from this darkness." the voice sounded so powerful but yet so calm.

"How...I been in darkness...I can't get out..." the darkness began to consume him but a hand reached out and pulled him into the light. Ryder kept his eyes closed.

"What do you wish for?" the voice asked.

"What I wish..." Ryder thought deeply.

"I already know what you wish for...but do you know what you do wish for." the voice responded.

"I wish...I don't know...I can't think clearly..." Ryder grabbed his head.

"It will come in time...but now...wake up...

.

.

.

Ryder opened his eyes. He was chained up against the wall. He tried to move but he felt jolt of pain on his chest. He looked down and saw whip lashes on him. He remembers he knocked out a guard and was punished. He heard a voice and Ryder smiled.

"Hey Aiden, I am glad you're here ...it looks like I am a bit stuck. Can ya help me?" Ryder asked and a second later his chains broke. He got up painfully and walked over to the guard that was sleeping. He grabbed him by the neck and the guard woke up violently. He broke free and pulled the pin on a grenade. He was going to say something clever but Ryder hits him squared in the face. The grenade drops and Ryder kicked the grenade to the door. As it exploded it blew the door open. Ryder burst out running. He swings by a corner and sees what was going on.

.

.

.

"Come any closer and she gets It." the guard pulls Cleo's hair and she cries out in pain. Nobody moves a muscle. One of the guards decided to have fun so he began to rub her sides.

"Dayum! This must be a tight virgin!" he yelled in excitement. Carter looked like he was going to kill them but he knew that they would shoot her. Cleo began to move uncomfortable.

"Please...stop...just let me go..." she had tears as the guards began to molest her.

"Now, sit back as you watch us take her cherries!" one of them began to rip her shirt.

"Dam you basterd!" Sadie shouts at him and they only laughed.

"Die..." a dark hollow voice came out of nowhere. The guards looked around and carter tried to lunge at them. The guard got scared and pulled the trigger. Everyone scream but what really surprised them was that someone taken the bullet to their hand. Ryder held his hand in front of the barrel of the gun bleeding where the bullet shot out but never reaching to the head of Cleo. He lashes out and makes the guard shoot the other one in the head. He hits him in the guts and doubles over. Ryder rolls over him and goes for the other guard. He goes into a stance and sent his fist flying but Ryder caught the guards hand and pushed under his arm. The guard tries to free himself but Ryder locks his arm tight and breaks his shoulder. He hollers in pain and tries to move. Ryder pulled out his knife from one of the soldiers vest and stabs him directly in the head. Ryder does a round house kick and makes the guard with the gun fall on his knees. The gun goes up into the air and Ryder catches it. He puts the guard in a headlock and points the gun into his mouth.

"Please I was just joking! Don't ki-" he couldn't finish the last part after Ryder pulled the trigger and blasted his head off. The body flew back and there was silence. Cleo was on the floor covering her upper body. They ripped her shirt were about to violate her. She had her eyes closed. She felt a blanket over her shoulder and covering her. She open her eyes and looks up. She saw a familiar face that was over joyed to see.

"Ryder...I knew I would find you..." she passed out and Ryder sighs with a smile.

Everyone just stood there. He had killed them in cold blood, but it was obvious that he cared for her.

"So...you're the one they call Ryder white..." carter came close to him. And he nodded. He was about to tell him that he was under custody but Sadie beat him to the punch in talking.

"Thank you for saving her...come on, if you could come with us we can heal those wounds." Sadie looked at carter.

"You killed them in cold blood..." Zia looks at him like a murderer. Ryder picks up Cleo who was cuddling into his arms.

"...I shall come along...only for the time being until I am fully recovered." Ryder picks up his bag and carter tells him to follow him. They make it to the boat where freak was waiting for them. They all entered but all eyes were on Ryder as he sets her down and Jaz was checking on her. He sits down and sighs. He pulls out a black trench coat and puts it on. The building explodes and it collapses on itself. Freak took off into the air and everyone looks at the burning building.

"They decided to blow the whole place up. Leaving no evidence..." Walter sighs.

"Yo, what's your name?" Carlos looks at Ryder as freak travels through duat.

"my name...is Ryder white." he looks back at him, a second later something hits him in the back of the head and be blacks out, the only thing he heard was someone saying 'you are under arrest by the order of the chief.'


	3. Chapter 3

ryder was floating in the darkness yet again. 'i really got to stop coming here. its freaking me out'. he opens his eyes.

"is this normal for you?" a voice spoke out of the darkness.

"who is there?" ryder looks around. he was more confused.

"i am someone that has been watching you for a while." the voice felt like a grandfather. warm and conforting, but ryder kept his guard up.

"stalker..." ryder muttered and the voice laughed.

"i can only watch over from where i am." the voice spoke out.

"and where would that be?" ryder was getting impatient.

"somewhere we will meet soon enough. now, wake up." the voice became distant. ryder felt he was falling. he screams out. it felt like forever.

-in a dark room-

Ryder woke up with a gasps but notices a few things wrong. 1.) he was in a chair tied up. 2.) the room was glowing with strange symbols. 3.) he met face to face with a multi-colored rear end.

"what the!?" ryder outburst startled a baboon. Khufu barked out and was going round the room like if it was freaked out. the baboon got a basketball out of nowhere and lobbed it at Ryder. he tilted his head a bit and the ball missed him, but it rebound of the fall and got him on the back of the head.

"oof!" ryder kept quiet about the pain. the door opened and two people came in. one he recognized from the library, and the other from the building he busted out. he guessed he must have been the leader.

"Ryder white." the one with curly hair spoke out.

"who is asking?" Ryder said bluntly.

"My name isnt importain, right now i want to know who are you working for?" he spoke as the other one just looked at him.

"my mommy said never to talk to strangers, stranger danger" Ryder made a mocking innocent smile but that got him hit in the face.

"where did you recieve the mark of Isfet! who are you?!" the leader spoke at him again with much irritation. he wasnt the joking type.

"is this the part where you ask me 'Maison! what do the numbers mean?' like from that black ops game?" ryder joked and that got his another punch in the face.

"Dont play games with me!" the leader was now in rage. the other kid, julian was getting irritated.

"does it look like i am into cheap fancy pants parlor games? for all we know, there will be tea and biscuits later today?" Ryder was feeling pissed off and sarcastic. he goes for another punch but he pulled his head back to avoid the hit. his chair fell back along with ryder. julian picked him up and held ryder's head. the leader hits him in the face. ryder was bleeding from his nose. the leader flicked his wrist.

"your a lost cause." he said to ryder.

"you too, is this anyway to treat a guest.?" he countered quickly. the leader kicked him in the chest and ryder tried hard not to yelp in pain. the whip lashes were still there. the leader left along with julian. he sighs.

"the trouble i always get into, happens to fall faster within 2 days. what the hell..." Ryder sighs.

-with carter-

"man, that guy is stubborn." julian yawns. he was tired.

"he is hiding something. i know it." carter was in a really bad mood. he thought for sure he could crack him, all he did was hear his crack jokes.

" was it really safe to bring him hear? for all we know he could be plotting our deaths. i mean ya see how he just killed those guards without hesitation." julian shiver at the small flashback. carter was worried as well. someone who bears the mark of isfet and is a cold blooded killer can make someone very nervous. he walked back into the library where zia and sadie were there. they were looking over cleo. Jaz was walking out.

"how is she?" Carter asked Jaz.

"she is okay, the poor girl needs rest." Jaz responded and carter nodded. he dismissed her and he and julian went into the library.

"how did the 'interrigation' go?" sadie made quotation marks with her hands. Zai didnt meet carter's eye.

"Dont tell me..." Carter looked at zia and sadie.

"why brother dear, you know us so well." she gave a sarcastic applause. "you went a bit overboard."

"we brought a killer, into the nome. how do you think i feel. i dont want him to stay longer than we have to." Carter looked at Zia for support.

"... he is right ... some of the inmates here are a bit afraid... but maybe you should have waited for Amos." Zia tried to remain neutral which did work for a bit.

"i have to agree with her, the chief has a way with words than fist. no offense." julian looked at carter and carter sighs.

"i am just worried. thats all. the sooner we know about who he is and why, the sooner we can part ways with him for good." carter sighs. someone poke through the door.

"yo, where is the restroom?" the person asked.

"down the hall, to your left, now leave us be." sadie waved him off and he nods, he goes to the restroom.

cleo begins to stir awake. everyone looked at her.

"huh? where am i?" cleo looks around. she was stil sleepy. she rubs her eye.

"Back home. your safe." carter's expression soften a bit. Zia smiles a bit. at least she saw carter with a bit of Ease.

"And Ryder?" cleo looked around.

"in the interrigation room." julian looks at cleo.

"why, he has nothing to hide, if he did, you think he would have come back for me?" cleo voice sounded sleepy.

"she does have a point." sadie pointed out the obvious. Zia nodded.

"it makes the perfect cover up." carter looked out the window. the same guy peaks out of the door.

"thank you, ill be on my way back to my cell." he smiles and carter was not in a mood for wise cracks. he goes back and carter waves him off.

"carter, i am glad you let Ryder go." cleo smiles a bit.

"i didnt..." carter looks back at cleo with a bad mood. everything was quiet.

"WHAT!" everyone except cleo outburst. carter and julian burst out the room with wands ready to roll. zia and sadie brought up the rear. they ran into the interrigation room only to find a cold blooded murder settled in a corner with a book in his hands and his backpack agaisnt his back.

"what?" he looks as if nothing was happening.

"how did you escape, those were enchanted vines!" carter raised his wand but it was knocked out of his hands. As if some force smack it off his hand

"Aiden! return his wand. we are only here till i recover." Ryder looks up. sadie thought he was nuts. carter thought it was another one of his wise cracks but thee strangest thing that his wand returned to him. carter grabbed the wand but out of his pocket slipped out Ryder's dog tags and slip back on to ryder's neck.

"what trickery is this?!" Zia looks at Ryder.

"my ally" ryder responded. cleo thinks for a while.

"did he help you fight those creatures?" cleo asked with a bit of excitement.

"yup, my combat partner" Ryder smiled but cleo knew he wasnt telling everything. walt peeked out the door.

"carter, Amos is here." he looked at carter and he nodded. he looks at sadie and zia. they both nod. carter looks at julian.

"Wait outside make sure he doesnt escape." carter gave orders and julian nodded. they left out thee door. Zia pulled out her wand and spoke an incantation. sadie brought out a laptop. she had full survallince of the room.

"let see if Amos can break him." carter goes off with walt and Zia. Sadie gives the laptop to julian.

"if you break it, i take your plasma T.V." Sadie said in a serious but joking voice. julian laughed a bit.

-with cleo-

she was left all alone with Ryder. it was all quiet. she didnt know how to "break the ice", so to speak. she looked at Ryder and noticed the book he was reading.

"is that maximum ride? the first book?" cleo asked and ryder smiled.

"yup, you a big fan?" Ryder looks at her. she nods.

"i have read all of them except for the beginning...sorry i sound like a geeky or awkard girl." she puts her head down. 'no! no! no! what am i thinking! he will think i am weird!'

"i like that." cleo looks up fast and looks at Ryder. he chuckled a bit as he looked up to the glowing glyphs. "it makes you unique. Different. alot of people try to look the same to keep up with this world. but being a bit different is better. it is who you are." as he finished saying that cleo's face was red. a question popped in her head.

"why did you kiss me?" cleo looks at him.

"well...one i needed to calm you down. two, i knew you were a stubborn one…" he decided to gamble it a bit again like last time, "… and three, i am a thief. it is not everyday that i get to steal a kiss from a beautiful girl." Ryder finished saying this and cleo was speechless.

"no one every called me beautiful." cleo mutters but ryder hears her.

"they should. here, you can borrow the book." ryder hands her the book and cleo reaches out. their hands meet. cleo looks deep within his different colored eyes. she moves in close to Ryder. their lips were an inch apart. Ryder was going to say something but she cut him off with her lips on his. he kisses back and held her close.

'boy. i am a sucker. i am madly in love with a prisoner. bloody ironic.' she thought with giggle. 'but i am happy.'

.

.

.

"thank you for coming uncle…I mean chief." Carter looks up to his uncle amos. He smiles and ruffles carter's hair which he allowed him to.

"im glad there weren't any losses, but give me the full report." Amos looked at carter through his tinted glasses. Carter began to give his full report. From cleo going missing to him getting out the interrogation room. Amos nods. A killer yet a mischievous one who bares the mark chaos itself. I bet seth would like to see this for himself. He looks a bit out the open window, expecting seth to laugh like he always does when a new strange player was in play.

"I shall talk to him myself. You all take the rest of the night off. You deserve a good rest." Amos looked at carter and he was about to protest but a yawn escaped from his mouth. He couldn't argue.

"please be careful uncle. Have a good night uncle amos." Carter leaves to his bedroom. Amos walks to the interrogation room. Julian was there guarding the door. amos told him to get some shut eye, Julian didn't want to leave him with that killer but he trust the chief. He opens the door and calls out cleo, she waves goodbye to the prisoner and says goodbye to amos and Julian, she walks away a bit dreamly. Julian looked at cleo confused and heads to his room. Amos surpresses a chuckle. She was lovestruck and she had it bad. He seen it on someone who had it a lot worse. His brother when he set eyes on the love of his life. He walks into the interrogation room. The first thing he notice was a dark shadow above the prisoner it was more like a cloud of darkness. He couldn't make out of it even if he lowered his vision into duat but the second thing he notice was that the prisoner was just a silhouette. This one was an interesting one. His vision became normal and sat down on the chair. Third was the eyes he had one eye purple and one eye red. An interesting prisoner that was held captive by the umborors coporation.

"hello" he greeted the prisoner.

"you the higher up who is going to break me. Cus let me tell ya, the other one hits like a sissy." He raises an eyebrow and amos stood calm. It looked like carter tried to make him talk. If he only response for violence, then he should try a different approach.

"no, I came to talk to you. My name is Amos kane." Amos introduce himself.

"im…ryder white." The prisoner introduced his name.

"you sound uncertain of your name?" amos asked.

"hey it's a good name…I think." Ryder sounded skeptical.

"tell me, if that is your fake name, then what is your real name." amos looked at ryder's dog tag around his neck.

"i…I don't know." Ryder looked at his dog tag. "trying to make me talk. I wont spill anything." He quickly added. Amos almost had him open up. he spoke and incantation and one of the glyphs disappeared. In the other room, carter, Sadie and zia were watching the laptop when it said loss of video carte thought he was going to break him badly. So he wasn't complaining, not like Sadie who wanted to hear the conversation.

"I disabled the camera feed. We can talk freely and nothing leaves this room." Amos was hoping this would make him open up a bit.

"how can I trust you?" ryder looks at him and amos smiles.

"you are feared in this place. Carter will be glad to dispose of you for the safety of it. I can promise you he wont hit you or touch you until you are recovered from you injuies." Amos looked at ryder and ryder looks to the side and whispered something. He nods at the non existing person he was talking to.

"fine, it's a deal." Ryder nodded and amos was satisfied.

"tell me, where are you from?" amos began with a simple question.

"in a cell." Ryder stated bluntly.

"no real home?" amos looked curious.

"not that I remember, you see. I woke up in a cell with strange writing. I don't know who I am or where I come from. This is all that's left from what I can tell. This dog tag was hanging from the bed. So I thought it was mine. I couldn't read the strange writing…it was in hieroglyphics. But it pointed at a snake in a hexagon, three white three red." Ryder began.

"hmm…was It like this?" he made an image appear in front of him. It was the same as the drawing but with more color.

"that's it!" ryder nodded.

"it's the logo of the umboros coporation. They are a research and development company that is benifitted for the better of mankind. But their research has taken a dark turn. Tell me, what do you know about magicians?" amos asked him and ryder took a minute to think.

"you mean in parlor games or something more that revolves around you guys and this place?" amos thought he was going to make another wise crack but this caught him off guard a bit. He took off his glasses and with a special cloth began to clean his glasses.

"we are magicians of magic that has been past down since the dawn of Egyptian times. There are many Egyptians gods that we are able to choose the path we choose to follow. We are protectors from the forces of all evil that threaten to throw this world out of balance and into chaos." Amos explained and added a bit of history. Ryder looked a bit lost.

"im sorry…but its kinda hard to take in." ryders voice sounded skeptical. Amos nodded.

"I know, since what you been through its like cramming down everything for a history test." Amos gave a smirk and ryder laughed. amos noticed a warm feeling of his aura. He saw a black cloud the size of a soft ball. It went close to its ear and ryder was listening. He looked offended.

"what? I can be nice! I can laugh can i?" ryder laughed.

"who are you talking to?" amos asked and ryder stopped laughing. He looks over his shoulder where the black cloud was. He whispers something and nods.

"my ally, aiden." Ryder answers amos. Amos wonder why carter or Sadie didn't notice the entity.

"how does he look like? It seems you can only see and hear him." Amos pointed out.

"I cant see him. I can hear him yeah." Ryder thinks for a second. "hey, how come I cant see you but I know where you are and can hear you. Aiden?" ryder ask his ghost partner but there was no response. Ryder sighs. "great…he is asleep."

"asleep?" amos raises an eyebrow.

"what he told me when we became partners in crime. He is able to use and manipulate inanimate objects. Like picking up a pencil waste no energy at all. While holding something still like a person, creature or any prokectile takes half of his energy. He is also able to posses anybody but his energy depletes complety. It may take aiden 2-3 days for a full recharge. The last fight took a lot of energy, but sometimes he can talk to me or give me a warning if there is any immediate danger. The rest I have to rely on instincts and reflexes." Ryder finished explaining. Amos nodded. Indeed this young one may be a valuable asset. He has to have something he wants. Amos thought of his options and found the perfect one.

"one more thing. After you recover, where will you go?" amos asked the final question and ryder was lost in deep thought.

"I don't know, I been looking for clues on who I am or where I came from, but no luck. I keep reading these dog tags over and over but it doesn't make sense." Ryder looks at his dog tags. It said only 'ryder white. Subject marionette. Location bosomur.'

"may I see that?" amos asked for the dog tags. Ryder hesitated a little bit but nods and gives it to him. Amos inspects it carefully. He feels something electric. Something in the dog tags. Amos let some magic run through his finger and there was a sound of a short circuit. The dog tag pops open and reveal a burned chip.

"what the…" ryder got up. amos picked up the chip carefully and inspect it. On the other side of the chip had a logo. The umboros logo.

"a tracking chip?" amos asked and looked at ryder.

"that's how they tracked me." Ryder mumbles.

"so, the umboros coporation might have on something about who you really are. I have a proposition for you. If you are interested sit back down and take your dog tags back. if not do not take them back. it is your decision." Amos looked at ryder and he growls. He sits back down and take his dog tags back. amos smiled.

"the nomes need a spark of hope. Now we are living in fear of the umboros coporation because the ones that get taken away never comeback fully or they comeback dead. You want something that they have, and we want something they have. Our fellow magicians." Amos explained and ryder grew irritated.

"please get to the point." Ryder told amos.

"we are assembling and off-the books task force. A rust crew if you will. Mercenaries magicians and mortals. To liberate the magicians from the coporations all across the globe. If you join them and help them. we can extract sensitive document files that may contain who you are." Amos finished and ryder thinks for a while. He was about to answer when they heard some running and out came in an angry carter.

"you were followed." Carter hands amos a letter. He looks at the letter. Amos had a calm face and hands ryder the letter. Ryder read the letter. It read that they have kidnapped some young magicians, and they request a trade. The children for ryder white. Until midnight. They gave the coordinates for the trade off. Ryder overheard them that It was twelve blocks north from here. The children were 8 -10 year old magicians. Ryder felt a heavy heart filled with disgust and dread, But he also felt rage. How dare they do this. Weaklings! Ryder pulled up his hood. His chest glowed with the mark isfet. Carter looked at ryder and gets his wand. Amos tried to stop him but not before he cast a spell.

"ha-wi!" carter pointed his wand at ryder and the hieroglyphics burned brightly above the wand. Ryder ran forward and ducked around the strike. He leaped forward and landed with a roll. Julian was in front of him and ready his fist in an orange glow. Ryder ducks and julians fist went through the wall and was stuck. Ryder ran out and out the balcony. He landed on the patio and jumped on a white floaty that was an albino crocodile. He jumps over the fence and drops into the ocean. He began to swim to shore. He had work to do.

.

.

.

Carter was pacing around the room. Amos had a calm face as he checked his watch. 6 minutes till midnight Julian was getting ready with a small recue force to save them.

"I knew we shouldn't have save him, we gave a big risk bringing him here. And now they want a trade off and we got no leverage.i should has chained him, I should have drop him off outside." Carter was pissed off. Sadie was chewing her bubble gum. She was leaning against the table with her arms folded.

"he will be back." amos calmly said to carter.

"how do we know. We couldn't listen because you cut off the video feed." Carter looks at amos then looks a bit guilty. Sadie laughed.

"speak for yourself, you thought he was hurting him in order to break him. He didn't talk did he?" Sadie looks at amos and he gave a small smile.

"he talked." Amos said that and just stood quiet. Sadie and carter looked at his uncle.

"how?" the siblings said in unison.

"I promised him nothing leaves out of that room, and second. He will be back." amos was sure of it. Julian came in.

"the rescue unit is ready on your go." Julian told carter and he nodded. Before he gave the word cleo came running in. she was out of breath.

"the magicians are back. the little ones are back!" carter ran out and Sadie looks at amos.

"what did you say to him?" she raises an eyebrow and amos smiled.

"what he wanted the most." Amos got up and followed into the living room. Some of the magicians were checking the young ones to see if they were alright. They nodded and were saying how this guy kicked the bad guys butt and saved the day. That's when ryder walked it. Everyone stood quiet and backed up. amos saw him. He was bleeding from a couple of bullet wounds on his left arm. His sweater full of bullet was bleeding from the eyebrows and going down his left eye. Ryder had the left eye closed. He walked weakly to amos but he stopped when a small girl gave him a flower.

"thank you for saving me and my friends." She had brown hair and pigtails on her hair. She was wearing a white sweater with a red skirt. Ryder tooked the flower and smiled a bit. Only for her to see. He looks at carter. Carter was going to apologize but ryder beat him to the punch.

"learn to aim. You couldn't hit the side of the barn even if you wanted to." Ryder walked to amos and carter held his tongue not to curse him out, with real curses and language curses. Sadie suppress a laugh. Ryder looked at amos.

"fine. But after all this, I request a house where I can finally be at peace. If that's in it, we have a deal" He held out his right hand and amos took it.

"ill pick you up in three days, now go to the infirmay. I cant have ya dying now." Amos nodded and smirked. Ryder nods and jaz helped him to the infirmary with cleo. Carter looks at amos.

"what deal?" carter raises an eyebrow.

"the last member of the rust crew." That was all amos said.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a day and a half since the rescue of the little magicians. Ryder was at the patio beside the pool. He was sipping some coffee with an angry look and drenched clothing. When he settled at the patio he was soon dragged into the pool by the albino crocodile name Philip, who he stepped on when he ran across the pool. Carter and Julian were laughing at him as he flailed helplessly in the water. Cleo nearly had a heart attack. Zia was trying her hardest not to laugh at the scene. Sadie told him to just say sorry. Ryder said sorry over and over till Philip nodded and let him go. He swam helplessly to the edge. Then jaz came in and helped him. Angry at him for getting his bandage wet and she got furious at carter and Julian for not helping him. Both boys shut their mouth while Zia and Sadie chuckled at the scene. Ryder sighs angrily.

"Who in their right mind keep a pet crocodile in a pool...their insane" Ryder commented and Philip made a hiss at him as he felt insulted. Ryder growls back at him but nothing else.

"Hey Zia, ever seen a human wrestle with a crocodile?" Sadie looks Zia with an amusing look. Zia thought long and hard.

"Shall we wager?" Zia Crooks an eyebrow brow and gave an amusing look as well. Cleo was sitting in front of the small table with her nose deep into the book that Ryder gave her. Some of the residence were staring at him from some of the windows. He was the most feared person and yet, the most interesting thing that happened since the attack of the 21st Nome. Jaz came back with some white medical clothing. That they had for patients. Jaz asked him to change out of his wet clothing and into the medical clothes in the changing room next to the pool. He sighs and nods. He heads to the changing room and closes the door. Cleo looks up.

"Hey jaz." She smiles and jaz looks at Cleo.

"Hey Cleo. By the way, did you find that medical book I told you to look for?" jaz asked and Cleo nodded. She reached into her leather bag and pulls out a large stone book. She sets it on the table and jaz smiles. She opens it and looks through it. After that Ryder comes out of the changing room. He was barely putting on his shirt. Cleo was hiding her face with her face all red. Jaz looked at Cleo with a smirk. Ryder sat down and Jasmine began to bandage up his wounds. They were healing fast but he was still limping around. This person isn't normal at all and the only one who was able to manage and get close to Ryder was Cleo. Not even Zia would come even near him. The stories have been told faster than a wild fire. Ryder white. Savior or a murderer? That's is the question that is on everyone's mind when they see him. Julian and carter hand their wands in hand and a sharp eye on him. Amos gave them orders not to harm him but they really want him out. Jaz finished bandaging him up. Ryder thanked her and jaz nodded. She grabbed the stone book and went to the infirmary.

"Hey Ryder…um…can I ask you something?" Cleo looked at Ryder as something crossed her mind.

"Sure…I guess. Since warden carter and jail keeper Julian let me out." He smirks as both carter and Julian gave him dagger eyes. Sadie knew by the end of the day, carter or Julian are going to get in a fight with him. Maybe both.

"Okay…um…where are you from?" Cleo began to question him.

"From a cell in a heart of the Umboros…that's the name you guys are fighting right?" that's when everyone has their ears perked in attention.

"No silly. I mean where you were born." Cleo try to make things a little bright. Ryder frown as he dug through his memory as far as he can remember. He hears a whisper from Aiden. All ears were on him. He didn't want to create any friends, but that idea flew out the window when he took a look into the diary of Cleo. He read a bit that she fell hard for him. To be honest he felt a heart skip when she calls his name. No murder intentions. Not fear. Just a warm smile…like a glow. He wanted to enjoy that until he leaves. He sighs ad opens up. Only for her and her alone.

"Where I come from is mystery…the only thing I remember is waking up in a cell. These dog tags." Ryder hands her his dog tags. She examine them closely. It said "Ryder white, subject marionette" Cleo frown. Marionette means puppet. But he isn't a puppet. He is not being controlled by anybody at all.

"Are you curious to know where were you born?" Cleo asked and Icarus shook his head.

"No…all I care about is living…" Ryder's face lied. He really wanted to know. There was a distant voice and it was calling him. It wasn't Aiden. It was something else. Like a distant memory but he shakes it off. They continue talking back and forth as the day progress. Ryder was getting to know more and more about Cleo and where she was from. It in the afternoon. He stayed in the patio while the sun began to set. Ryder was sitting down drinking a special tea. It really soothe him. Carter was walking up to him and sat down across the table.

"And just for the record. Don't get any funny ideas for Cleo." He had a stern tone like if he was her father. At this point Ryder was too relaxed to even care. He understood a bit that he is the leader of this place. This Nome or that what Cleo told him?

"You sound like an overprotective father…" Ryder sipped his tea and carter threw a rant saying if it were up to him he would throw Ryder to the crocodiles or put a nasty curse on him if he even dared try to kill anybody. But what interrupted him was Ryder last words. "…you're really lucky."

"Huh?" carter was confused.

"You have really no idea how lucky you are. To go out on a mission and come back home. A roof over your head. A warm meal. A sibling. A good family here of friends. No bloodshed. No murder. Not having to wake up at 3 in the morning try to sneak on the train just to get away from those creatures." Ryder looks at him. And carter just couldn't say anything. He was ready for another insult but he wasn't prepared for this. He could cut him some slack. Only a tiny bit. "you may see me like if a killer with no remorse. No conscious. No soul. But tell me." Ryder gets up.

"what?" carter has his wand in his hand ready to deploy.

"if you woke up in a cell with no memory of who you are…what would you do? Would you give up, would you fight for your memory, or would you run? Think about it." Ryder walks back inside. Leaving a thinking carter there. He would fight for that memory but what if he has to live long enough to get the strength to confront that again. But if was never to be, he could give up and just continue a new life but the urge to remember who you are would haunt him. Carter cant wrap his finger around him. He is a cold killer. He bares the mark of chaos but he isn't evil. Carter mind snapped and realized that he just walked back into the house. Carter got his wand and chased after him. Up the stairs and into the basketball room where Cleo is setting up some shabti in a circle and Ryder in the middle. Julian was sitting in the bleaches with some other magicians. Carter goes up to him.

"What's going on?" carter asked.

"Cleo wanted to record him using his moves. She wants to find out about his fighting style. So we might see him get his ass handed to him by some clay warriors but I wouldn't hold my breath." Julian finished and carter just sat down. Jaz was next to Cleo. She was there in case something happened. So she warned Cleo to not make it harder for him and she nodded. The match was about begin. She called out and the shabti deployed fully into clay warriors. About 2 on each corner and closing in on. 8 in total. Ryder studied them and Aiden whispered but Ryder shook his head.

"Rest up Aiden. I got this." Ryder grabbed his backpack and pulled out the two khopesh. Carter was just waiting for him to get his rear end handed to him by the shabti but he never seen anybody here use double weapons. Usually a wand and a weapon. One of the warrior shabti swung but Ryder was already on the defense. He let the hook catch the clay blade and disarmed it while a quick spin and stab in the back. He started to run to the next one in front who leveled the clay sword horizontally and thrusted. Ryder held the right khopesh close to the right side of his face and moved a little to the left while continuing to dash toward his target. The clay sword scraped against the khopesh and Ryder level the left khopesh in a horizontal and a bit back under the right like he was going to slash the torso but as he got close he stops completely but he kept the momentum on the left blade and arcs it upwards. The left blade cut through the shabti's hands and the clay sword went fling upwards in full force.

"Come on Ryder!" Cleo cheered while the others were nodding their heads. He had skill and he is able to hold his ground but he is not a magician and he is outnumbered.

Ryder grabbed the clay warrior and turning it around like if he was holding it hostage but right behind the warrior was another one that was impatient and attacked right after it but it brought down the clay sword in a vertical arc. Good news; Ryder was protected. Bad news; the warrior slashed its own ally. Ryder threw the damage shabti down and threw the right blade right into its face and hit the left blade to the right. Making it sink into the shabti deeper and it fell flat on its face. Ryder didn't have time to recover the blade. Two more were on him. Ryder went hand-to-weapon combat. He duck down and one the warrior swung but the other one swung at his feet to make him loose balance. Ryder ducked and stab the blade to the ground as the clay sword was stopped dead in its tracks by the khopesh with its blade stuck to the ground but its face wasn't that lucky when the other warrior missed and stuck its ally. It stumbles back and fell over. That's when Ryder made his move. He reaches back with his left hand and grabs the clay sword. He pulled it forward while balancing himself out and back kicks with his right leg right into the warrior's chest. It lost its grip with the sword and was stumbling back. Ryder quickly grabs the handle of the clay sword and the stumbling warrior regains himself and quickly moves in for a hit but all he met was a blow from its clay sword. Half of the sword broke but its face was destroyed and it fell over lifeless. He turn around to take down the one that fell to the floor but two more were moving in over the fallen warrior and one was in front of him. He realized they were waiting for him to lose his weapons. It was easy this time for him getting a clay sword but he can only use it at least two times. Ryder was now cornered and he had to act fast. Some of his wounds were throbbing in pain. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Carter and Julian smirked. He was really going to get his arse handed to him by clay warriors. But what filled him with determination was on Cleo's scared face that he was actually going to get hurt and it was all her fault because she was curious. This fueled him with rage. He will not let the one person that accepted him feel like that. His birthmark was glowing in dark purple. His purple eye was expelling a dark energy. Like his eye was hazily on ghostly fire. He grins evilly.

"Corner me if you will. But I won't die here. Ready to ride the depths of hell with me?" Ryder gets ready. He runs at the warrior in front of him and he holds his blade across in a downward position as if he was ready to block. Ryder was expecting that. He was being risky. He jumped and he twirled a bit as him bottom feet landed on the surface of the blocking sword. One of the shabti transformed its weapon into an axe and rushed toward him while the other one transformed it into a spear. Cleo eyes widen.

"They are not supposed to do that! They're going into war mode! He is going to get hurt!" Cleo yelled and began to run toward Ryder. Zia pointed her wand at the shabti but they were all moving in too fast and Cleo was closing in. she couldn't afford to hit her. Ryder pushed himself forward and the sword warrior lost its footing. He held his half broke clay sword tightly. The axe warrior was on the assault and slashed in a horizontal arc but Ryder was on the move. It missed him by a hair as he lunged forward and he lands with a roll to quickly get back up. His target was to take out the one on the floor struggling to get back up gets back up. Passing the axe warrior but he sees the spear warrior getting ready to throw the spear and with that Ryder took full advantage of that. He fake a left and the spear warrior threw it at him in the left lane of his sight but keep on his right. It flew past him and it struck the sword warrior dead in the chest. It drops to its knees and it remains lifeless. Its clay sword clatter on the floor. For a second he saw Cleo running at him scared. He saw the spear warrior look at her. He got scared. They might hurt her. He sped up. He landed his foot on the stabbed Khopesh and gave him lift. He landed on the shoulders of the spear warrior pushes himself forward. It tumble the spear warrior into the stabbed Khopesh and the handle went right thru its head as it fell flat on the floor. The fallen shabti warrior got up but it was too late. Ryder flew over but twirled a bit. He extended his left arm here the clay broken sword was being held like a dagger. His right knee came into contact with its face and the broke sword went into its chest. They fell but with the force he was going the warriors head cracked a bit as its head hit the floor but broke when the knee came down. He knew he didn't have much time. He glance for a second a sees Cleo looking at him but the axe warrior was looking at his new target. Its eyes began to glow purple and the glyph for Chaos was on its left upper arm like a tattoo. Ryder has one chance to get it right.

"AIDEN!" Ryder called out and he ran with all his might he grab the left Khopesh blade what was stuck in one the shabti's body. The other blade that was stabbed to the ground was launched into the air by an unknown force. Ryder threw the khopesh in his hand right to the left bottom leg of the axe warrior who had his weapon ready to strike t Cleo. It tipped off balance and slashed to wide. Enough for Cleo to duck down and pass by. She try to make a grab to the clay sword. The warrior was quick to regain balance and shifted its axe to the other side. Ryder caught the last one of the Khopesh and his red eye began to glow.

"You leave her the dam alone!" Ryder got there with half of second to spare but it wasn't enough to attack him. The axe warrior slammed down his clay axe. Ryder hooks his khopesh to the middle section of the clay axe and uses the axe's momentum to bring it down. It struck the floor and stood stuck but it reached for a dagger. A real dagger. His eyes widen. He was lured out of his plan. At least Cleo was safe. But the axe clay warrior forgot about Cleo till she swung the clay sword and broke the left arm where it was holding the dagger. Its right clay hand lets go off the axe and balls up into a fist. Ready to strike Cleo within its striking range but that was a mistake.

"I'm your opponent! Not her!" Ryder gets up fast and his khopesh was in motion. It sliced off its right arm completely and drove it thru its chest. It fell back as he pulls Cleo into his arms. She was out of breath. For minute there was silence. The silence lasted until there was a hissing sound. Every one drew there weapons and wands but they felt like if they were sick. Everyone but Ryder felt their DNA unravel.

"_Hello 21__st__ Nome. I am back!"_ the dead clay bodies began to morph itself and converge to the first dead clay body. Its voice was if darkness had a voice. This is the same voice that has haunted him in his dream. He was trembling and Cleo could feel his tremble. It finished and transformed into a clay snake. It hissed. Carter and Sadie were in front of them while Carlos and Fatima flanked them. Zia's staff was ablaze.

"Apophis!" carter shouted. Ryder looks at it. The voice was name Apophis.

"Carter Kane. A delight to see you. I thank you for keeping my puppet alive. But now I must have him back for my resurrection" the snake hissed and lunges but a ball of fire hit it in the face and it roared in anger.

"Kill it!" carter roars and all of the magicians attacked it. In the battle Ryder tremble.

"What does he means puppet? Does he mean you?" Cleo looks at him. Ryder wants to say no but deep down he knows the snake was talking about him. He couldn't give an answer. The battle was raging on and the others were winning. The clay snake was dying.

"I don't know…" Ryder looks at Cleo. He really wants someone to believe him. Anybody. Cleo nods.

"I believe you." Cleo hugs him. Ryder hugs her back. For the first time he was scared. He didn't know what to do. Carter called him out there was a flash. Ryder pushes Cleo a bit and he that thrown back violently and slams to the wall.

"I should have destroyed you when I first saw you." His voice was cold and full of rage. Sadie argues with him but he even pushes her out of the way. He tries to get up but pain shoots through his arm. He may have broken his arm with that impact. Julian rushes to Cleo to see if she was alright. Carter grab the Khopesh and threw it at him. Ryder moved out of the way but it impales its left shoulder. He hollers out in pain. His eyes of a murder. He seen that look. Every time he looks at himself in the mirror. Zia got in front of him.

"Out of my way." Carter commanded but Zia shook his head.

"Carter! Snap out of it! Look at you!" Zia was trying to buy some time but it wasn't working.

"He is the reason they are going to bring back Apophis! We cannot allow him to live!" carter pushes himself out her way but Zia pointed her wand at him and he point his at her. No one seen carter like this. Not even Sadie. No one dared moved.

"You aren't no killer." One voice spoke out. Carter snapped.

"Who said that!" he points his wand around and everyone back off. Julian looks at Carlos and nods. He read his mind. Take down carter.

"Me!" Ryder was on his feet. "Look at you. Ready to murder. Okay then. Kill me."

"Are you mad!?" Zia shouts at him but carter runs to him and he holds him by the throat. His eyes trying to look murderous but it was a fail. He was doing this out of fear and protection.

"Shut up! Ever since you came here it's been one disaster after another. First Umboros attacking. You just magically appear out of nowhere with the mark of chaos and now Apophis is back and dares to infiltrate our home when we banished him completely! You must die!" carter's voice was trembling. Ryder towers over him. He needed to calm him down

"Think you got that killer look." Ryder stares into his eyes. "I don't see it."

"I really wish bast was here…she would have put some order around here..." Sadie muttered but as if they heard her. The doors open next to him.

"I'm home!" a girl that was small and agile, like a gymnast, with black hair, lamp-like yellow eyes, and wears a skin-tight leopard-print leotard. She gives smile. "I leave for years and carter is about to kill?"

"b-bast…?" carter looks at her. He was trembling. She gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you." Bast said and Sadie runs and hugs her as well. "As much as you would love to tear him from limb to limb. I am afraid this tom cat can't die." She points at Ryder. She walks over to him and pulls out the impale khopesh. He grunts in pain.

"Why not! He is going to be used to resurrect Apophis into this world!" carter called out but bast gave them the explanation.

"Apophis manipulated your rage and fear. If he dies. Apophis rises. And in case you haven't heard. Demons are all mobilizing all on searching for him. Some nomes are even beginning to search for him. Like you. Killing him to stop Apophis from rising. We cannot let him die nor be captured. A favor from Ra. Amos is trying his best to settle them but he can't stop all the nomes." Bast explains and everyone looks at him.

"But he bears the mark of chaos." Sadie tells her. "Wont that make him into a tracking beacon."

"Umboros…" Ryder's mind was racing.

"What?" bast looks at him?

"I was invited by Amos for an off-the book task force. A rust crew. They might have done something to me. If we can shut down the Umboros we can find a solution to stop him." Ryder looks at Cleo for support.

"But there are all global. You need more information to track down the main ones." Cleo look at him. Carter realizes he promise Amos he wouldn't hurt him and he did. He apologize and Ryder accepted it. Wasn't his fault anyways. This wasn't going to be easy for him either but if this Ra fellow sent him her and was telling this news. This is just the beginning of hell. But one thing is for sure. His life and his memories are tied to Umboros. And that's where he has to find himself.


End file.
